The Black Rose
by SweetPumkin350
Summary: L'affaire Kira est classée, Light et L sont restés ensemble. Mais un portail interdimensionnel s'est ouvert à Winshester. Des créatures de l'enfer semmeront le caos sur la Terre. Winry, nouvelle de la Wammy's, est la seule à pouvoir éradiquer le mal. Mais elle ne veux plus tuer, même pour sauver le monde. Comment terminera ce cauchemar? OC. T pour violence.


Chapitre 1 : prologue

_La jeune fille continuait de courir, encore et encore. Sa blessure là faisait terriblement souffrir. Les snipers était tout près, elle les entendait dire « je la vois ! Elle est juste là ! ». Seule la lune éclairait la route couverte par la tempête. Ce soir d'orage était le plus horrible de sa vie. La petite fille seulement âgée de 13 ans avait commit une erreur irréversible, ce n'était pas la première fois mais...Aujourd'hui, sa vie allait changer du tout au tout._

_La pauvre avait perdu une trop grande quantité de sang et devait absolument se débarrasser de ses assaillants . Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un pont, et pouvait entendre la rivière coulait. De l'eau ! C'était çà la solution ! Sans perdre une seconde, la petite brune sauta du pont. L'eau était assez profonde. Elle enleva son manteau et le fit flotter un peu plus loin, puis elle alla se cacher en dessous du pont. Elle connaissait les soldats à ses trousses et savait qu'ils n'étaient pas très intelligents. Aussi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et vit le bout de tissu, sans réfléchir ils tirèrent dessus. La jeune fille attendit qu'ils s'en aillent, sortit de l'eau et continua sa course dans un autre sens. Son temps était compté, à présent, la seule chose qu'elle devait faire était de trouver refuge._

_Elle vit alors un peu plus loin une grande demeure, ressemblant fortement à un internat. Elle courut le plus vite possible vers l'étrange maison, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublié la douleur. Sur l'enseigne près de l'immense portail noir, elle put distinguer malgré la pluie : « Wammy's House. Orphelinat pour enfant surdoué ». La jeune fille appuya sur la sonnette. Les secondes qui suivirent lui parurent une éternité. Sentant ses forces la quitter, elle ré-appuya sur le bouton et à ce moment précis, des lumières s'allumèrent et le portail commença à s'ouvrir. Elle essaya d'avancer, mais sa blessure étant beaucoup trop douloureuse, elle s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol, les gouttes de pluie tombant sur son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, un homme âgé tenant un parapluie s'avança vers elle. Il devait avoir dans la soixantaine, avait des lunettes de vue rondes et les cheveux petite fille, ayant un sentiment de sécurité, se remit entre les mains de l'inconnu._

* * *

Mercredi 25 août 2008. Un après midi tout à fait comme les autres, les élèves s'amusaient dehors, lisaient à la bibliothèque ou allaient dans la salle de jeux . Pourtant, il y avait un tout petit quelque chose qui manquait...La tornade blonde n'avait pas encore frappée ! Pas d'incendie, pas de crie d'hystérie sur un petit albinos, pas d'élèves en pleure avec un gros bleu sur la tête, pas de meubles renversé, la veine temporal de Roger ne battait pas à la chamade ! Mais où était passé notre chocovore hyperactif préféré ?! Même Near commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Voilà maintenant 1 heure qu'il faisait tranquillement un puzzle dans le couloir, et il n'avait pas encore eu la visite de son trééééés cher rival. Non mais... vous vous rendez compte ?! 1 HEURE ! Normalement, à peine mettrait-il un pied dehors que Mello serait déjà en train de lui hurler dessus. Non vraiment là... Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter ! L'éternel premier se leva doucement en regardant tout de même autour de lui ( si çà se trouve, c'était juste un plan tordu de Mello pour le faire réagir ). Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque où la fenêtre du fond donnait une vue direct sur le terrain de sport, mais il n'y avait aucun blondinet. Mon Dieu ! Mais que se passait-il ? Les passe-temps préférés de Mello sont : pourrir la vie de Near, lancer des ballons de foot sur les autres joueurs et manger du chocolat. Puisqu'il n'était ni avec Near, ni sur le terrain... Donc il devait manger du chocolat ? Mais tout de même pas en 1heure ! Mello mange du chocolat en 10 secondes !

Near s'arrêta soudain dans ses réflexions. Du coin de l'oeil, il put distinguer sur un banc, un Matt jouant à sa console et fumant une cigarette. Il se pencha légèrement sur la vitre et vit à la droite du geek un Mello rêveur... QUOI ?! Un Mello...REVEUR ! Décidemment, cette journée s'annonçait farfelue ! Le petit albinos essaya de voir un peu mieux la tête de son rival. A son plus grand soulagement, il put constater que son regard n'était pas dans la lune, mais plutôt... Coincé sur quelque chose.

* * *

« Hey ! Mello, tu m'écoute ? dit le rouquin en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de son ami.

_Hun ? Pardon tu disais quoi ? répondit ce dernier d'une voix monocorde

_ Je t'expliquais que j'avais réussi à libérer Wario ! La clef se trouvait enfaite dans le monde de... Mello ? »

Matt se pencha vers son meilleur ami pour voir son visage. Il fixait le vieux chêne au fond de la cour. Matt jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'arbre.

« Bon sans Mello, mais qu'es-ce que t'as depuis ce matin ? T'es tout bizarre ! Ca fait 300 ans que tu fixe cet arbre ! En plus...

_Matt ? le coupa Mello indifféremment, çà fait combien de temps qu'elle est arrivée Winry ?

_Hein ? Miss black rose ? Ben chais pas, 2 semaines? Mais pourquoi tu m'demande une chose pareil ?

_ Cà m'intéresse.

_Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de quelqu'un d'autre que Near toi ?

_Quand t'es arrivé j'me suis bien préoccupé de toi ! »

Les yeux de Matt s'écarquillèrent devant cette dernière réponse. Mello ne disait jamais des choses comme çà délibérément !

Finalement, il reprit sa console et continua sa partie. La tornade blonde hystérique avait vraiment pété les plombs.

20 minutes plus tard, Mello fixait toujours l'arbre de la coure. La jeune fille en dessous l'intriguait fortement. Elle restait là, à écrire dans un cahier, ne parlait jamais à personne et d'ailleurs, personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. Les professeurs se comportaient bizarrement avec elle. Le blond souhaitait vraiment savoir la raison de cette solitude.

« Même cette cruche de Linda n'a pas essayé de faire amie-amie avec elle. dit-il soudain à voix haute

_Oh mon dieu !

_Oui je sais, c'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde à peur d'elle.

_Mais c'est vraiment horrible !

_Oui euh, Matt, t'en fais pas un peu tr... NON MAIS JE REVE ! »

Mello hurla dans les oreilles de son meilleur ami qui s'énervait après son jeu et lui tapa la tête ( façon Mello, donc taper égale gros coup de poing).

_Mais qu'es-ce j'ai fait encore ! se plaignit le roux les yeux en larmes et les mains sur la tête.

_TU PARLAIS DE TON JEU, PAS DE CE QUE JE DISAIS ! VOILA CE QUE T'AS FAIT !

_Mais...Mello ! Toad et Mario sont...

_La ferme Matt !

_Mais...

_TAIS-TOI ! »

Les deux amis boudèrent chacun d'un côté du banc.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond se décide à ce lever. Matt le regarda s'avançait vers Winry, décidément, Mello n'allait pas abandonner !

Le chocovore marchait doucement vers la jeune fille, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle continuait d'écrire, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Mello était arrivé tellement près d'elle qu'il put voir marqué en haut de la page : Dear Diary. « Dear Diary ? Un journal intime ? ». A peine avait-il formé cette pensé que Miss Black Rose ferma à une vitesse légendaire sont cahier et leva les yeux vers celui qui avait osé essayé de lire ce qu'elle écrivait.

Mello eu le souffle coupé en voyant ces yeux. D'un violet si profond. Son regard était si intense que le blond fut comme hypnotisé.

« Euh...Bonjour. » s'efforça-t-il de dire avec un effort surhumain.

Seulement, la brunette ne répondit rien et se contentait de le regarder froidement. Mello se retenu de lui crié dessus, se comportement lui rappelait un certain albinos. Le blond essaya de se mettre à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

« Qu'es-ce que tu fabriques tout les jours, en dessous de cet arbre ?

_Je...Euh...Ben... »

Mello haussa un sourcil. Etait-elle timide ou avait-elle du mal à parler anglais ?

Le blondinet allait relancer la conversation lorsqu'un cri de désespoir retentit dans toute la cour.

Mello se retourna pour constater que Matt était à genoux par terre entrain de pleurer qu'il avait perdu contre Bowser et que Toad, la princesse Peach et le royaume Champignon allait lui servir de coton tige. Le blond roula des yeux en soupirant, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille et... Elle était partie. Il se leva, contourna l'arbre, le re-contourna, regarda dans tout les sens mais ne la trouvait pas. Il eu un soupir de frustration. Il n'avait pas réussit à lui parler... Enfin... Dans un sens si, mais lui, se qu'il voulait, c'était une VRAIE conversation !

Finalement, il retourna au côté de son ami. La déception se lisant sur son visage.

« Matt ! T'es nul ! J'allais enfin pouvoir dialoguer avec elle ! cria-t-il sur le roux

_C'est pas ma faute ! se défendit le geek

_Si c'est t'as faute !

_Même pas ! Et tu l'sais en plus ! Si t'avais pas fait attention à moi, t'aurais pu lui parler !

_Pff... »

Et c'était reparti pour une séance de boudage !

« Elle avait tes yeux. » déclara soudainement le second de la Wammy's au bout de 10 minutes. Matt s'arrêta de jouer sans pour autant regarder son ami.

Il mit un temps avant de répondre :

« Développe.

_De grands yeux d'enfants, commença Mello, rongés par la haine. »

Matt lança un léger regard vers son meilleur ami.

« C'est pour çà que tu voulais tant lui parler. dit-il

_Au départ non. Mais maintenant...Je veux vraiment la connaître. Ses yeux sont si innocent et tellement remplit par la colère et la tristesse en même temps. Comme les tiens lorsque tu es arrivé. »

Après son explication, le silence se réinstalla. Mello se remit à fixer le vieil arbre.

* * *

Après le cri de Matt, Winry avait courut vers l'arrière de l'orphelinat. Son souffle était court et son coeur battait à la chamade, mais rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait fait le tour de la Wammy's house à toute vitesse ! Non, la raison, était que quelqu'un lui avait adressé la parole et qu'elle n'avait réussit à répondre. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivé qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on ne l'a considéré pas comme une psychopathe. Alors pourquoi n'en avait elle pas profité, se faire enfin un ami ! Mais la chose n'était pas si simple.

« _Me faire un ami ? Pourquoi ?_ pensa-t-elle les poings serrés sur sa poitrine, _Pour qu'il meure juste après ? Hors de question ! S'ils me retrouvent, mieux vaut ne pas avoir de proche. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Rien que le faite d'être venu dans cet internat les mets tous en danger. Enfin...Pour eux c'est plutôt moi le danger. »_

Winry se laissa tomber le long d'un mur et leva les yeux au ciel.

Malgré se qu'elle pensait, il y avait, au plus profond d'elle même, comme une chaleur. Chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis cette funeste nuit d'orage.

Le faite que Mello lui ai parlé lui avait fait changer sa vision de l'orphelinat, elle le trouvait plus agréable maintenant.

Mais elle comprendra très vite le sens du proverbe « ne jamais se fier aux apparences ».

Les choses ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

L tapait nerveusement sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur. On venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle très grave et le jeune homme aux yeux de panda ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il tourna sa tête vers son amant assit sur leur lit entrain de feuilleté des documents de police.

"Light-kun, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. commança le brun

_Qu'es-ce qui ce passe, t'as plus de sucreries? sarcastisa le plus jeune sans lui porter un regard

_Light-kun je suis très sérieux! Nous allons devoir nous rendre en Angleterre dans une semaine."

Light lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

"Pourquoi çà?

_Il y a un cas de force majeur à Winshester. L hésita à tout lui dire, un portail interdimensionnel s'est ouvert la nuit dernière et... ENLEVE MOI CE SOURIRE DE TON VISAGE TOUT DE SUITE! JE NE PLAISANTE PAS!

_C'est bon te faches pas, dit Light en riant légerement, mais tu es sûr que t'as encore des bonbons? Tu dois être en manques là!

_LIGHT!"

Le châtain se leva et se mit près de son bien-aimé. L tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers lui. Le message disait qu'un vampire avait été aperçu à 1 kilomètre de la Wammy's House et qu'il a tué un policier. Le deuxième à réussit à le neutralisé. Il l'a emmené au comissariat mais le vampire refuser de répondre aux questions. Au lever du soleil, la créature leur a dit ces mots:

"Les humains vont connaitre l'apocalipse! Dans 2 mois, soyez près à assister à la naissance d'un monde nouveau! Rien à voir avec Kira, non, là vous pourez avoir peur!"

Et il se jetta dans les rayons du soleil.

Light écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise. Ce que L lui montrait était réellement un rapport établie par la police, ce n'était pas une arnaque. Il l'examina tout de même de plus près mais ne trouva aucun défaut.

"L...C'est vrai ce que tu me montres? bégaya-t-il

_Depuis qu'on ce connait, t'ais-je déjà fait des blagues?" lui répondit-il en le foudrayant du regard

Light dégluttit difficilement. Cela voulait dire que les forces surnaturelles existaient bel et bien! Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passer.

L le coupa soudain dans ses reflexions:

"De tout le monde,j'aurais pensé que tu serais le moins étonné! Après tout, tu es bien accompagné par un shinigami."

Le châtain reconnu que son comportement avait été bizarre. Il regarda son partenaire droit dans les yeux et lui demanda:

"Que compte-tu faire?

_Je te l'ai dis! Me rendre en Angleterre. Mais je ne te force pas à venir, donc si tu ne veux pas me suivre...

_Evidemment que je viens avec toi!" sourit le châtain en paçant son bras sur l'épaule du détective qui lui renvoya son sourire

"Juste... Et une fois là-bas? s'inquiéta tout de même Light

_J'irais à la Wammy's House, une nouvelle élève est arrivé i semaines et je pense qu'elle nous sera d'une aide précieuse! répondit le brun avec enthousiasme

_Que veux-tu dire?

_Regardes!"

L tapa le nom "Winry" sur son clavier, se qui fit défiler des dossiers, fichiers et photos sur une jeune fille. Il ouvrit un fichier appelé " Rapport du 18 août 2008" et le montra à son lut alors attentivement le rapport. Son coeur ratta un battement et ses mains commençait à trembler. Ses yeux et sa bouche restèrent grand ouvert.

Après se qu'il venait de lire, plus aucun doute, la seule personne à pouvoir les aider était cette Winry.

* * *

**Voilà, ben c'était ma toute première fanfic. A ceux qui aurait eu le courage de le lire jusqu'à la fin sachez que çà me fait énormément plaisir! Et... Si par hasard y'en aurait qui ont appécié ma fic...Ben...Peut-être que je posterais la suite. Je sais pas, çà depend... Donc, peut-être à bientôt! XD Et encore merci d'avoir lu!**

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
